


Romantic, I guess

by Cellophaneisastoner



Series: It's Ryuu loving hours, boys [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Ryuu calls Toorū Pretty Boy, Toorū calls Ryuu Dragon, Toorū proposes, i guess??, its kinda romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner
Summary: I can't write for shit
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: It's Ryuu loving hours, boys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891018
Kudos: 15





	Romantic, I guess

Toorū was nervous. He was really nervous. The brunette ran his thumb over the velvet box in his pocket as he steeled his nerves. Ryuu had been giving him weird looks all day, and Toorū couldn't tell if we was angry or concerned.

He stood up from his chair and walked towards his lover's office, knocking on it and easily putting on his most charming smirk.

"Hey, Dragon~".

Ryuu looked up at him from his computer, pulling his headphones down to rest against his neck. "What's up, Pretty boy?" The younger asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Can I show you something?" Toorū asked, looking at him as he leaned back onto the door frame.

Ryuu looked away, his cheeks a little red. "Sure, what is it?" The bald man asked once he calms himself down.

The brunette pouted at him before declaring "Its a surprise. You have to cover your eyes to see it, love!".

Ryuu rolled his eyes fondly before pulling off his headphones and tying a bandana around his eyes. The setter reached out and grabbed his dragon's hand, his heart soaring when Ryuu let out a surprised laugh as he was hauled up.

Toorū pulled his boyfriend out of the house and towards the forest, eventually stopping at a clearing that overlooked the lake in the middle of the forest. 

"You can take off the blindfold now, love!".

Ryuu pulled the bandana down around his neck, looking around in wonder. Fairy lights were hung from the trees and bushes. A small cat, that Ryuu recognized as Toorū's, was lounging on a live seat that sat in the middle of the clearing.   
  
A small shed covered the love seat from behind and the sides, but the front wall was missing.

"Wow...Did you do all this?" The younger asked, turning back to his lover and faltering at the look of determination on Toorū's face.   
  
The brunette reached out and took the bald man's hands in his own. 

"I love you, and you are the light of my life." Toorū began suddenly, making his lover turn red and look away. "So...Tanaka Ryuunosuke, will you make me the happiest man on earth and be my husband?" The brunette asked, sinking down into one knee and opening the box.

"I-Toorū..." Ryuu said, tears welling up in his eyes. "Of course I'll marry you, Pretty boy!" He sobbed, reaching out and locking his arms around Toorū's shoulders.

Toorū grinned at him as he slipped the ring on Ryuu's finger before standing up and wrapping his arms around Ryuu's waist, pulling the latter in for a kiss.

"I love you, Ryuu..." Toorū mumbled against his lips, making the bald man laugh and capture his fiancée's lips in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write for shit


End file.
